


red ribbon

by AliceRein



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game), Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternative Universe - The Wolf Among Us Fusion, Animated Collage, Animated GIFs, John Marston's Lips Are Sealed, M/M, Sheriff Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceRein/pseuds/AliceRein
Summary: Его уста хранят молчание. А больше и не нужно.  || His lips are sealed. It's enough for now.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 17
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	red ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Walter_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/gifts).




End file.
